The present invention is directed to furnaces in general, and more particularly to an improvement in the disposition of the elements of a forced air furnace.
In the prior art, heating efficiency and noise level have been two very important considerations in forced air furnaces. In fact, even very small improvements in either or both of these characteristics have lent great desirability and competitive advance to the furnaces improved thereby. Although some improvements have been made in these areas, additional improvement has been deemed a highly desirable goal for furnace manufacturers.
An example of one type of prior art forced air furnace structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,651 to Schellenberger, wherein the vestibule panel is shown to enclose the flue collector box within the circulating air flow chamber. However, the vestibule panel does not enclose the induced draft fan housing within the circulating air flow chamber, but rather the induced draft fan housing is contained within the vestibule portion of the furnace. In such an environment, the level of noise from the induced draft fan housing is not and cannot be dampened without resort to extraordinary means, as it is located in the vestibule area of the furnace. Yet additionally, the induced draft fan housing cannot contribute any amount of heat to the circulating air flow chamber, but rather serves detrimentally as a drain for loss of heat and heating efficiency from the forced air furnace. These losses in heating efficiency, and increases in noise level have proved to be serious detriments and deficiencies in such prior art structures.
In view of the above defects, difficulties and deficiencies of even the most recently developed prior art structures, it is a material object of the present invention to provide a structure which will increase heating efficiency, while simultaneously decreasing the noise level emanating from the draft fan housing, thereby to provide lower cost heating and a reduced decibel level in the vicinity of such forced air furnace.
These and other objects of the improved heating efficiency and noise reduction enclosure invention hereof will be understood by those skilled in the art upon review of the following summary of the invention, brief description of the drawing, detailed description of preferred embodiments, appended claims and accompanying drawing.